


Being different

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memories, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Thor had to realize he does not belong, but somehow it may be okay now.





	Being different

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "ThorBruce Week 2018" event.  
> Day 3: "Comfort"
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

It was a dark, starless night, with a strong fog enveloping the surroundings, and Thor found himself unable to sleep again. He climbed out of the bed, so carefully, not to wake his sleeping lover, and wandered out of the room, to lean on the railing of the porch. During these hours, embraced by milky, winter-scented veil, his mind often drifted back to times passed long ago, lamenting about how he does not belong.

Back in the days of his golden youth, when he was arrogant and reckless, he liked to cross his father’s caveats and he decided to disregard his warning, „ do not let yourself become entangled in the manner of human beings”, because what harm could those tiny and pathetic creatures cause to the Prince of Gods? Thus he visited Midgard, curious to see the ways of the humans, whose only purpose was to serve. It really wasn’t his fault to cross paths with some ice giants, and getting hurt during the fight. Fate had a lesson to teach him, that’s why he got hurt, that’s why he couldn’t return home, that’s why he woke up in the house of a stranger three days after the fight.

She was a healer, and lived on the edge of a cliff, outside of a small village by the sea. She was young, had red hair, was blind in one eye, and had the brightest, warmest smile he’d ever seen. She asked no questions and nursed him back to health, slow and steady as the heartbeat.

He found himself enchanted, for she was pure and witty, and didn’t really mind that he had to linger till he felt better. He watched her work, helped her if she needed it, and they talked and talked and somehow it felt okay.

She told him about herbs and brews, how to tell edible and poisonous berries apart, showed him where to find amber amongst the sharp rocks of the shores, and how tides and stars change as the seasons pass. Thor had a tendency to talk about things that happened centuries ago as if they were yesterday, and could not make friends with the cat that lived with them. It didn’t matter, what he tried, the cat just arched its back and avoided contact. She just laughed and said it felt he didn’t belong here.

After some time he felt longing for his home, and asked her if she would like to come with him and be his bride. She just shook her head gently, and said: „I find you charming, but something about you is not right. You and I are so different and it would be unwise to let myself fall in love with you. But if you accept my friendship, I would gladly offer it for a lifetime.” He accepted her offer and as he headed home, he promised to return.

But when he did, he found her old and weary, red locks silver and face wrinkled by age. She smiled at him gently, and hushed his attempts to apologize. She said that she was not angry, for she knew he will return, he promised her. Thor had to learn about the value of time and about his own curse to go on while others disappear. Her death shook him to the core and he fled, leaving the pain and disturbing memories behind to bury himself in ignorance.

How many things had happened since then! And yet as he stood there, he felt, the weight didn’t become easier to carry. He was still out of place, just a little bit different, deprived by the blessing of a shorter life.

He no longer fled the conflicts, he lived the moments shared with his friends to the fullest, because he knew that in a heartbeat they will be gone, just like red hair and laughter and a life on a cliff by the sea.

It was his choice to carry the burdens of an un-mortal lifetime, but it didn’t make it any _easier_. He let out a sigh, a cold breeze clung into his hair, ruffling his silky locks into a mess of gold.

"What’s the matter, sweetheart? Why can’t you sleep?" He heard Bruce asking as his lover stepped beside him, slightly shivering from the cold. Thor avoided eye contact as he murmured, almost to himself.

"I am so different."

There was a short pause before Bruce spoke.

"I see. Does this upset you?"

He wanted to say „no”, wanted to stay there in the dark till the humid and cold air soaked him to the bone, but he was tired of being strong, tired to pretend everything is alright all the time.

"Yes." he whispered, voice shaking, hot tears pricking his eyes.

A smaller, warmer hand touched his hand gently, and he let their fingers entwine.

"Hey, it’s okay to be upset sometimes...Come back to bed, you are shivering. Do you want to be the little spoon tonight?"

He just nodded and let Bruce led him back to the room and tuck him under the blankets. The bed was still warm and he could smell Bruce on the duvet, the scent of home. His lover curled around his back, holding him close, whispering sweet nothings into his hair and Thor felt his body relax, melting into the touch.

One of Bruce’s hands lay on his chest, just above his heart, like an attempt to shield the steady rhythm from sadness, from harm. It felt so natural just to lie there in each other’s embrace, the god suddenly realized this is where he belongs.

And as sleep started to take over he thought that maybe it would be fine to be different, if it can be _shared_ with someone he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
